Undying Promise
by FrodoFever
Summary: Sequel to Undying Love. With their only son, Will and Elizabeth create the life they've always wanted. But sometimes the past won't stay in the past and the Turner family find themselves embarked on a journey. Will they survive this new test of their love
1. Chapter 1

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter One

_Well, I love the way you look,_

_Love the way you feel_

_And the way you roll your eyes at the kisses that I steal. _

_Love the way you stare_

_When you're staring right at me. _

_-Keith Urban, "Tu Compañía"_

--

My eyes snapped open. As my eyes adjusted to the darkness, my eyes widened in surprised when I saw a pair of eyes staring back at me. I couldn't help but smile back at that chubby little face with chocolate brown eyes.

"Jack," I whispered. "You're up early."

My son shook his head, his mop of light brown hair falling into his eyes. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of him.

"It's not that early, ma," he said. "It's almost eight in the morning."

"How many times have I told you not to call me ma?" I reprimanded gently. "It makes me feel like those poor women who live down on the streets with a brood of children about. You must remember to call me mother or mama."

Jack sighed. "But none of my other friends call their mothers that."

"Well, I am not like other mothers. I still wish to see at least some decency in my household," I said.

"Is dad up yet?" Jack asked, climbing up onto the bed.

I groaned and rolled over onto my back. I was going to get no more sleep this day. Glancing over to my left, I could see that Will was slumped over on his stomach, his face pressed against the pillow. To the naked eye, he appeared to be asleep, but I knew better.

Snuggling closer to him, I blew gently in his ear, trying to make him move. Smiling when I saw Will move his head to try and get away from me, I shook his arm gently.

"Will, darling," I said in a sweet voice, "your darling boy's awake and requests your audience immediately."

Will grunted. "Tell him I'm still asleep and that I'll see him in an hour."

Jack laughed and before I could do anything to stop him, he leaped over me and landed squarely on Will's back.

"Arrgh!" Will shouted. "Jack Henry Turner, you're not going to hear the end of this one!"

Twisting around, Will pulled his son off his back. Pinning him to the bed, Will grinned mischievously as he tickled the boy mercilessly.

Giggling uncontrollably, Jack rolled away, his head resting gently against my chest. I couldn't help but smile at the boy's antics and I kissed him gently on the top of his head. Jack pulled away, rubbing his head in disgust.

"Ah, mama, did you have to do that?" Jack complained.

I pointed a finger at him. "Well, you deserved it. Jumping on your father like that."

Jack pouted, his small arms folding stubbornly across his chest. I couldn't help but be reminded of how much he was like his father. Someday he was going to grow up into a fine young man, just like my husband. Yet I wanted to keep him a boy forever. I never wanted him to leave.

"I just wanted to see if he was awake, mama," Jack stated. "He promised me to take me to the harbor and see if we can spot Captain Jack. Father told me he'd be here any day now."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes and trace my son's cheek lovingly. "I'm sure Captain Jack will be here in his own good time."

Jack frowned. "But father said—"

"I'll tell you what, son," Will said, sitting up and pulling Jack close. "You go down and have your breakfast and finish your chores and on my way to work I'll take you to have a once over down at the harbor. What say you?"

Jack sighed exasperatedly. "But that's more than two hours away."

"And that should give you more than plenty of time to finish everything you need to get done," Will pointed out.

I could tell that Jack didn't like the arrangements very much, but he knew he couldn't get a better deal than that. Climbing off the bed, Jack gave Will a big hug before coming around and kissing me on the cheek.

"I suppose that will be alright," Jack said cheerfully. "I'll see you later, mother and father."

As I watched him leave, I felt Will's hands curl around my waist. Sighing happily, I snuggled back against him, allowing my head to rest gently against his chest, feeling his cheek rub against mine. Everything felt so right that I could barely remember the time before I was with Will, or before having my son, for that matter.

As Will kissed the nape of my neck, I let my hand wander up and run my fingers through his tangled hair. He needed a haircut, desperately.

"I think you spoil our son a little too much," I finally said, breaking the moment. "He's going to start thinking he's able to get whatever he pleases."

Will sighed and pulled away from me, one finger lingering across my face. "What's a small trip down to the harbor every now and then going to do to him? He's not going to be spoiled by going to the harbor. A little curiosity isn't going to hurt him."

"That's what concerns me," I said. "Curiosity is what landed me into trouble, if you remember. And look where it got me."

Will laughed and pulled me closer to him. "A scoundrel for a husband and an energetic boy who wants to know how the world works."

I smiled and kissed Will passionately on the lips. Soon we were falling over one another, entangling ourselves in each others clothes and in the bed sheets. Laughing, I held Will close, savoring the moment that I wanted it to last forever.

"I can't believe that Jack is ten already," I said, rubbing my hand along Will's jaw line. "It seemed only yesterday that he was born. He's nearly grown up now."

Will smiled and kissed me tenderly before getting up and pulling his clothes on. "Aye, that he is. Soon he will be a man and making his own way in this world, just as I did when I was only a few years older than he."

"Don't I wish he was still a little boy, constantly running under my feet and stealing the food from the kitchen, always getting into trouble and causing me a headache," I said with a wistful laugh.

Pulling his shirt over his head, Will leaned against the bed and pecked me on the cheek. "Don't worry, Elizabeth, boys don't grow up that fast. Jack still has many years to go before he has to grow up."

I sighed and stood up, going to the corner cupboard to rummage through and find a dress to wear. As I did, I felt a single tear trail down my cheek and I wiped it away furiously before finding the dress I wanted to wear and turning quickly around.

"I thought we'd have more by now," I said softly. "I love little Jack with all my heart, but it breaks my heart knowing that we never tried again for another one. I know how it felt growing up not knowing what it was like to have a brother or sister and I don't want our son to go through the same thing."

Will looked at me with sudden sympathy, tenderness etching through his face. Walking over to me, he hugged and kissed me gently, keeping his arms wrapped around me.

"I am sorry for the pain that this has caused you," Will said softly. "I know how difficult it is for me being away in town, I never seem to have the time to spend with you and Jack."

I smiled and gave Will an encouraging hug. "Don't worry about it, Will. You're only trying to support us here. I was just reminiscing."

"Are you sure, Elizabeth?" Will asked, brushing my hair out of my face.

I nodded and gave him a smile. "That I'm sure of. Don't worry about it. You better get yourself ready; I have a feeling Jack isn't going to be patient with you for much longer."

Will studied me for several moments, and then gave me a quick hug. "You're right. I don't really want to be on his bad side today. I'll see you later, Elizabeth. I love you."

"I love you, too, William Turner," I said softly as he headed out the door and closed the door behind him. A hint of a smile showed on my face as I began to get dressed for the day. Life certainly wasn't dull when you were the wife of Will Turner. But I would never change it for the world.

--

**Author's Note:** This is a sequel to one of my other stories, **Undying Love**. If you just read this first chapter and haven't read the first one yet, I'm sorry that I drug you on before telling you that this was a sequel. But I hope you enjoyed it any, savvy? It would be wise if you read the first one first, but what I can tell you, you can read whatever the heck you want and don't mind the author.

But anyways, for those who were happily reading the first story and wanted a sequel, well, here you have it! I hope you enjoyed it and I hope I did you justice. If it seems a little bit slow at first, don't worry. I just need to establish the story for a bit. Please don't throw vegetables at me.

I'll update as soon as I can and in the meantime, don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Two

About an hour later I finished dressing. Stepping out of the room, I took a deep breath before heading downstairs to start the day.

Our house wasn't a very big, not by any standards that I was used to. On the top floor were three bedrooms, one for Jack, one for Will and me, and a spare one in case anyone decided to visit. On the bottom floor there was a comfortable sized kitchen, a family room, and a small study lined with books and maps for Will. The house was located just outside of Port Royal with plenty of room for Jack to run around in and the harbor just within sight. Overall, the house wasn't big, just a small cottage, but for me, it was a mansion.

Walking into the kitchen, I looked at the table with apprehension. Once again, Will and Jack had left their dirty dishes for me to clean on the table. I shook my head as I begun to clear the table off. I couldn't expect any less from them, anyhow. Boys will forever be boys.

Half the morning was gone before I finished up my chores inside. Unable to take the closeness that being indoors imposed, I went outside. Stopping, I filled my lungs with fresh air, feeling more awake than I had sitting inside. Perhaps being on a ship for so long had changed my character. But whatever it was, I was glad for the change.

As I looked around me, I could see a small figure running towards me. Before I could react, a little ball of energy grabbed my hands and spun me around.

Laughing, I slowed down and looked down at my son. He had more energy than Will and I put together.

"You wouldn't believe who I just saw, mummy!" Jack exclaimed.

"And who would that be, Master Turner?" I asked, caught up in Jack's enthusiasm.

"Captain Jack, that's who! He's only just arrived!" Jack exclaimed. "He's so exciting, I finally got to meet the man who I was named after! I _was_ named after him, wasn't I?"

"Yes, you were," I said in a dazed voice. It had been many years since the last time I had last seen Jack Sparrow. Would he be the same person that I had known, or would he be different?

Jack grabbed my hand and pulled on me impatiently. "Let's go, Mother! He might be gone by the time we get there! And Captain Jack promised to tell me stories of his adventures!"

I smiled softly, not showing my turmoil to my son. "Where is he, son?"

"At the blacksmith's with Father," Jack answered and gave my arm another tug on my arm. "He sent me here to find you. Can we go now?"

I couldn't help but laugh and I tousled Jack's hair playfully. "Yes, of course. You lead the way, then."

I followed my son thoughtfully, not really listening to his ongoing antics. What had Jack been doing these past ten years? Why did he decide to come back after ten years? During those first few years, Will had gone down to the harbor every morning before heading into work, hoping to see a glimpse of his old friend.

At first, he had blamed it on the current affairs of things, saying that the famous Captain Jack Sparrow needed to lay low for a while. But as the years drug on, Will spoke of Jack less and less and only went down to the harbor once or twice every few weeks. And now "Captain Jack" as my son called him had returned without so much as a warning.

Reaching the smithy, Jack rushed inside with me following behind him. As I came into the darkened shop, I watched my son rush over to the two figures standing by the smithy table. As my eyes adjusted to the light, I couldn't help but gasp when I saw the sight of Jack.

He was the same as I remembered him. A bit older perhaps, and more lines chiseled into his face, but Jack Sparrow was the same person the last time we met.

Smiling, I rushed over to him, giving him a warm hug. I could feel his arms wrap tentatively, as if he were unsure of what to do. Apparently he still had lingering feelings for me despite the news that had reached us that he had married Ana Maria.

Pulling away from me, Jack gave me a broad smile. "Why hello, there, Mrs. Turner. You're looking lovely as ever. And I see you have done something right by the boy, he's growing up well. He's the spitting image of you and Will."

I smiled shyly. "Thank you, Jack. You look well."

"I'm just doing by what I usually do. Ana Maria had insisted that I come out here to see you all and give you her regards. I'm afraid she couldn't come out with me this time, but she sends her apologies," Jack said.

Will came over to stand next to me, his left arm coiled around my waist and his right hand holding my hand loosely. "Why couldn't she come out?"

Jack shrugged helplessly. "She just had our second child and she's feeling a little too poorly to come out just yet."

I gave Will a meaningful look before turning back to Jack. "Well, we offer our congratulations. Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Another girl, I'm afraid to say," Jack answered. "I feel as if I'm being overrun by women all the time, now."

Will laughed. "I'm glad I have a son. I don't know what I'd do if I had another Elizabeth running around me all the time."

I slapped Will's shoulder playfully. "That was uncalled for, William Turner, and you know it!"

Will looked at me sheepishly. "I was only joking, love."

My son pressed in between Will and me, his head pressed against my stomach and his hand holding the back of my dress. As I looked down at him, I could tell that he was looking up at his hero with great awe and wanting to ask him millions of questions, but was too shy to ask them.

I looked up at Jack. "I think my son wants you to tell him of your many adventures, Jack. He's been waiting ever so impatiently."

"Well," Jack said, throwing up his arms, "let's not keep him waiting. I wanted to see your new home, anyway."

Turning to Will, I kissed him softly on the cheek. "Will you be coming with us?"

Will shook his head. "I have some things that I must take care of before coming home. I won't be more than a couple of hours."

I gave Will a knowing look. "Don't disappoint your son, Will. He's been waiting for this day for years now. And I know you have, as well."

Will kissed me gently. "I promise I won't be long. You better go along, now. I'll be after you in no time."

I sighed and nodded. I wanted to protest some more, argue that his son more than anything hero worshipped Will and how much it disappointed him whenever Will had to break his promises when he couldn't be around. And in all truthfulness, I felt the same way, as well. I wanted Will to be around more often, to feel more loved by him and less alone. But this wasn't the time to bring it up just now.

"I'll see you later when you get home, then," I said quietly before following Jack and my son out the door. Things were going to be much harder than I realized and it wasn't going to take one night to fix the things that we were letting slide.

--

**Author's Note:** Chapter Two for everyone! I have to say that I didn't know that the sequel was going to be so well received, but I'm glad that it has or I'd be facing another troublesome story that only a couple people want to read. Usually sequels aren't as good as the first, but I'm glad everybody is still waiting anxiously for the next chapter as they did for **Undying Love**. Thanks to those who reviewed, you've made my day, seriously.

I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. I'll update when I can. In the meantime, don't forget to review!


	3. Chapter 3

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Three

The afternoon passed away slowly. Sitting outside where it was warmer, Jack told us story after story about what he had been doing over the passed ten years. He even told a few stories before then, keeping my son staring up at him with wide eyes. I would have been happy if only Will came home. He said he wasn't going to be long, but it wasn't until nightfall until Will stumbled into the house, too tired to know what he was doing.

Rushing over to him, I steadied him, keeping my arms wrapped tightly around him so he wouldn't fall. Helping him to the chair by the fire, Will sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"Father, you're home!" Jack exclaimed, jumping up as soon as the older Jack finished his later story.

I frowned discouragingly at my son. "I think it's about time for your bed, young man. I let you stay up a whole hour later."

Jack pouted, his arms crossing across his chest. "But you said I could stay up a little bit when Father got home. You promised."

"Well, that was before when I thought your father was coming home earlier," I said, staring pointedly at Will. "Now, go on, do as I say, or you won't be doing anything tomorrow."

Jack sighed and nodded. Saying good night to everyone, he headed up the stairs, disappearing onto the landing. Making sure that Jack had gotten safely to bed, I turned back to Will.

"Where have you been all afternoon?" I asked angrily. "Your son has been asking after you all afternoon and your friend has been waiting all day just for you to come back. Knowing that he had a long day, you've kept him waiting all day."

"Oh, don't bring me into this, please," Jack begged. "I understand he wasn't expecting me and couldn't expect him to come straight home after he already went into work. I'll just go up to bed, and I'll see you in the morning, savvy?"

Rushing to the door, Jack stopped and turned back to us. "And please, don't do anything completely and utterly stupid."

Watching Jack leave, I turned back to Will, fury in my eyes. I knew from looking at him he was sorry for what he had done, but he couldn't do anything about it. But I was still upset that Will didn't make the effort to try and come home at least a little bit earlier today.

Will stood and walked over to where I was standing, his arms wrapping around my waist, but I didn't hug him back. I was still upset with him.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth," Will said softly. "Please forgive me."

I deliberately turned away from him and walked to the window. The light was fading slowly, the last rays of sunshine causing the sky to burn in many different colors. The sunset reminded me of the many others that I had watched with Will. But this one held no emotion for me.

I felt Will place a hand on my shoulder, but I didn't react to it. I was still angry, and I wanted him to know that I was still hurting.

"Elizabeth, please don't be this way," Will begged, his hand tightening on my shoulder. "You know how hard it is for me to get away from the blacksmith. Brown doesn't let me go that easily."

I spun around to look up at Will. "Then make the effort to tell him you want to go home every now and then. Brown's not that blockheaded, he'd let you have a day off every now and then. Is that so hard?"

Will threw up his hands exasperatedly. "I don't know what to tell you, Elizabeth. I work hard because I want my son to live a better life than the one I had known. I want him to grow up to be whatever he wants to be, not what society dictates. I want to support you, help you live a life of normalcy despite what you grew up with."

"Oh, Will." I leaned foreword, hugging him tightly and resting my head on his chest. "I would rather starve to death and have you here with me than have all the riches in the world. I would rather see you playing out in the front yard with your son than breaking your back in a dank blacksmith shop."

Will smiled softly and lowered his head towards mine, kissing me gently. Feeling the love for him rising within him, I pulled him closer, kissing him back just as passionately. I felt his tongue part my lips and entering my mouth. Gasping, I pulled away from Will, looking at him apprehensively.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth," Will repeated.

Stepping back, I shook my head, feeling the tears welling up in my eyes. "I have to go see to Jack."

Pushing past Will, I rushed out of the room and upstairs, sobbing. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I loved Will so much that I would die without him, but I was being so selfish. Will was trying so hard for our son, and for me as well, but when he was here, I yelled at him as if he wasn't good enough.

Calming down, I opened the door slowly, I checked in to be sure that Jack was alright. Satisfied that he wasn't dying, I went to my own room and closed the door behind me. Sliding out of my clothes, I put my nightgown on and climbed into bed. I couldn't sleep for hours, and finally, just before dawn, I managed to cry myself into a dreamless sleep.

--

**Author's Note:** Chapter Three for everyone. I know, I wrote too little for updating a couple days later. I'm sorry, but despite being on break, I still have _somewhat_ of a busy life. I promise I'll make the story more interesting and the chapters a little bit longer, but the story's a little slow for me at the moment, so bear with me.

For those who reviewed last chapter, I thank you. I really appreciate the reviews, it's reminded me that there are still people out there waiting for me to update. And thanks to those who have been telling me that I've got a nice writing style, I never thought I had a good one despite writing since I was three, but I'm glad my work is appreciated.

Anyways, I'll update as soon as I can, don't worry. And in the meantime, don't forget to review.


	4. Chapter 4

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Four

When I woke up the next morning, I felt disoriented and more tired than I had been when I fell asleep. Sitting up and stretching, I glanced over to my left and saw Will slumped against the bed, asleep. He must have come up after I fell asleep.

Not wanting to wake him up and thus ensuing another argument, I slid quietly out of bed. Dressing hurriedly, I went out of the room and headed downstairs. As I came towards the kitchen, I could hear voices.

"…and then they made me their chief," Jack was telling my son as I came into the kitchen.

I laughed as I looked at Jack's widened eyes, staring at the pirate captain with complete awe. He was obviously enraptured with the man's never-ending escapades. I only hoped that my son wouldn't get any ideas and think he could become a pirate himself.

My son turned to look at me, a broad smile on his face. "Did Captain Jack ever tell you about his time with the savages?"

I smiled and ruffled Jack's hair as I strode into the pantry for food for breakfast. Coming out again, I looked over at the two Jacks.

"Yes, he's told me that story at least a hundred times," I said, preparing the food. "And they're not savages, young man, they're natives. I think the only savages on this place are ourselves, coming in here and ravaging about as we please."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "What are you playing at, girl? You never used to be this serious."

I laughed as I placed the food onto the table. "I guess I have just grown up a bit. It's kind of impossible when you have to raise a son."

"I wouldn't know, I never had one," Jack said lazily, stretching his arms above my head.

I smiled and shook my head, placing the last of the food onto the table before sitting down. I watched Jack eat, studying his features closely. He hadn't changed much in the last ten years. Same lean, fit body, same long, tangled hair and heavily etched eyes. It was as if he was preserved for all time.

Jack looked up at me, our eyes locking. In them, I could see a hint of wistfulness of bygone days and dying hopes and dreams that never materialized. Ones that I could never fulfill for him.

Gasping slightly, I broke away from the pirate captain's gaze and stood up hurriedly. I was married to William Turner, blacksmith of Port Royal. I was in love with him, not some blood thirsty, gold searching pirate.

"Is there something wrong, mama?" my son asked, eyes rising to look up into mine.

I sighed wistfully, my finger tracing my son's boyish face. "Everything's fine, love. I've just realized that your father is still abed at this hour and I must go wake him, or he'll never see the light of day."

"I'm sure you've fared worse, Lizzie," the pirate spoke up, a knowing smile spreading on his face.

I regarded Jack coolly. "Indeed. And I'm sure you now consider yourself an expert on the ways of solving other's marital problems."

"What does 'marital' mean, mama?" my son asked.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Jack answered for me. "It's a fancy word that rich people like your mother like to use for 'marriage'."

"Does that mean that you and Father don't like each anymore?" Jack asked.

I glared at the pirate before turning to my son. "No, it doesn't mean anything of the sort. Now, I do believe that _someone_ in this household hasn't started their chores. And I can promise them they won't get anymore stories or play time outside if they don't go and do them now."

Jack made a face, but my threat did the trick as he scampered off his chair and hurried out the door. I watched him go, feeling myself wishing that I could be as carefree as him.

"You're too hard on him, Elizabeth," Jack commented as I began clearing the table.

"If he is to become a respectable man of society, he needs to learn responsibility," I said firmly, scraping the leftovers out the window for the birds to feed on.

"But does responsibility and respect always mean you have to be a slave to what others want of you?" Jack asked.

I turned to look at the pirate with whom I've come to consider a close friend. I wanted to say something witty, but I held myself back. I didn't want to start the day with an argument. I've had one too many already.

Before another word was spoken, Will strode into the kitchen, his hat clutched between his hands. Giving him a once over, I noted that my husband was dressed his best. He was obviously going somewhere that required his best.

"I'm sorry about last night, Elizabeth," Will finally said, his eyes searching mine. "I know you deserve better than what I gave you."

I sniffed and turned back to my dishes. "There's no need to apologize, William Turner. All is forgiven."

Jack cleared his throat. "I do believe that the young Jack Turner needs help with his chores. I'll see if he's getting along alright."

Jack quickly left the room and through the window, I watched him stride to the barn, whistling an old pirate's song as he went. Sighing, I turned back to Will, my hand unconsciously reaching for a stray piece of hair and twirling it. I've come to accept that this action was a nervous habit and there isn't any way for me to stop it.

Will crossed the kitchen floor and stopped in front of me, his hand resting gently on my cheek. I felt a small shiver tingle my spine. I still loved him, despite my misgivings.

"I know the pain I have caused you, Elizabeth," Will said softly, "as much as you try to hide it. You've got to believe me that I'm trying my best despite what it seems."

I smiled softly and touched his hand that was still on my cheek. "Don't worry about it, Will. I know what you do for us and Jack…and I'm forever grateful, and I still love you. It's just so hard to keep up with our goal in mind sometimes."

Will smiled and kissed me gently before pulling away. "We'll get through this, Elizabeth, I promise. Today all I want to do is be with you, our son, and Jack."

"Do you promise?" I asked him, my doubts still lingering.

"I promise." Will smiled, the smile warming my heart. It was still a boyish smile, the one that I remembered from childhood, some of his youthful innocence still reverberating from his soul.

I cleared my throat. "You look like you're dressed for the town. What's the occasion?"

Will's eyes shadowed for a brief moment and my smile fell from my face. Something was wrong, but I didn't dare put a voice to it. Somehow I didn't want to know.

"You're father sent a message to me while I was at the blacksmith yesterday," Will stated. "He wishes for me to see him this morning."

I frowned. "But, Will…you said you were going to spend the day with me today, with Jack. You promised."

"It's not going to take but a moment, Elizabeth," Will's voice hardening. "I mustn't ignore your father. He has the power and the influence to make me or destroy me."

"I know, but you promised, Will." Despite myself, I felt tears filling my eyes, spilling over onto my cheeks. "You lied."

"Please, Elizabeth, I didn't mean it for it to be this way," Will begged. "Believe me, it's all for you and Jack."

"How can I believe you when you can't even tell me the truth about your day anymore?" I said angrily.

Pushing past Will, I ran out of the house and started running as fast as I could. Slowing my steps, I found myself heading down to the harbor. The only place that I could feel any comfort. And along the way, I could only think of one question, one that I had a hard time finding the answer to. How did we ever allow ourselves to become this way?

--

**Author's Note:** Chapter Four for everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been updating like I have, but college started and I haven't had time to even _eat_ practically, if that's even possible for me. I hope I can get this story up and going again sometime soon, but I'm not making any promises.

Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I really appreciate it. Thanks to those certain people who've been pushing me to keep the story going, I wouldn't have made it without you. I hope everybody enjoyed the story so far and I'll update as soon as I can. Don't forget to review!


	5. Chapter 5

/I don't own anything you recognize in this story. /

Chapter Five

_Did you forget the magic?_

_Did you forget the passion?_

_Did you ever miss me,_

_Ever long to kiss me?_

_How can you just walk on by_

_Without one tear in your eye?_

_Don't you have the slightest feelings left for me?_

_Maybe that's just your way_

_Of dealing with the pain—_

_Forgetting everything between_

_Our rise and fall—_

_Like we never loved at all._

_-Faith Hill, "Like We Never Loved at All"_

--

The sound of the waves slapping gently in the harbor was a comforting sound. Finally stopping, I stared out at the endless sea, feeling strangely comforted by the sight of it. Little did I realize that someone was watching me.

"I see you've gotten yourself in a fix, bonny lass," a voice said from behind me.

Spinning around, I watched Jack closely. He somehow always knew where to find me, no matter how hard I try not to be seen.

"Why are you here, Jack?" I asked, too weary to argue.

Jack shrugged and came to stand beside me. "I just wanted to see how you were. I have a feeling that you and young William aren't having the best of times at the moment."

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

Jack nodded. "But then again, I _am_ a pirate and pirates tend to notice everything."

I didn't answer him. In fact I didn't want to. He always had the uncanny sense of when someone wasn't being themselves and then thinking up phrases that nobody else would have thought off.

Feeling a hand touch my shoulder gently, I looked up into Jack's face. His face was etched with concern, a look that I had never seen on him before. Suddenly a rush of gratitude washed over me and I allowed myself to rest my head against Jack's shoulder, allowing the sobs that I had held down for so long wash over me.

Jack held me close until I calmed down. Pulling away, I wiped my face with my sleeve, feeling better than I had in a long time. With a shock, I realized that I had never felt so comforted, so protected in someone's arms as I did in Jack's in a long time.

Inwardly I sighed. This couldn't be happening. I was in love with William Turner, blacksmith of Port Royal. I had never before nor since loved anyone other than Will, and I certainly couldn't leave him. After all, he was the father of our son and what grief would befall onto him, as well as countless others, if Will and I separated?

"I'm sorry, Jack," I said softly. "I don't know what I was thinking."

Jack stepped closer to me, his hand tentatively touching my cheek. "All these years I had loved only one person. And now you're breaking my heart."

I jerked away from Jack's touch, my heart racing. "I'm sorry, Jack. I don't love you. I have never loved you. And now I'm married to Will and there's nothing to be done even if I felt differently. And you're married to Ana Maria. She loves you."

Jack's face clouded over, contorted with some unknown emotional pain. What was going on in this poor man's life that he was desperate enough to pursue a married woman that he once loved a long time ago—one that never loved him back.

"You know nothing of my life, Elizabeth Turner," Jack whispered, pain wracking his voice.

"No, I don't," I said coldly. "But I would never be so desperate as to pursue a woman who already loves another. I'm sorry, Jack, but I cannot ruin my life to satisfy yours."

Not saying another word, I spun around and rushed back the way I came. As I walked slowly back to the house, I took in deep breaths, trying to steady my nerves. I couldn't believe how close it all came. And I certainly didn't want to ruin my relationship with Will over another misinterpretation.

Suddenly without warning, I felt someone grab me from behind and wrap their arm around my neck. Gasping for air, I struggled against my captor, trying to pull the arm off my neck. But it was to no avail.

"I knew you would warm up to me," the voice said softly beside my ear. "I thought we might have a little problem from you, but I never expected it to be this good."

I felt the arm tighten around my neck and I felt myself fall into unconsciousness. Before I blacked out, I wondered who was going to take care of my son and how I never made it right with Will. I had run out of time.

--

**Author's Note:** Chapter Five for everyone, I hope everybody enjoyed it. Yes I know, it's shorter than normal, but trust me, it'll get better, I promise. Don't panic and have a cow on me.

Many of you have been asking if Will and Elizabeth are going to split up and to that I say nay. If I didn't have some resistance, I wouldn't have a story, but to reassure you again, no I'm not going to wrack Will and Elizabeth's love lives forever by splitting them up.

Anyways, I promise to get the next chapter up as soon as I can and I promise that I'll try and make it longer. But as you know, school can kill the brain cells and creativity is somewhat severely limited, so bear with me for now. Thank you to all who have reviewed thus far, I really do appreciate it, it reminds me that there are people waiting impatiently for me to update.

By the way, if you haven't read my new updated version of my profile, I've got a livejournal now, so if you want to check that out, more power to you.

I'll update when I can and don't forget to review!


End file.
